<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"When did it all Change?" by SpeckledAspen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326098">"When did it all Change?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledAspen/pseuds/SpeckledAspen'>SpeckledAspen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aspens Haikyuu Angst Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledAspen/pseuds/SpeckledAspen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Angst Week Day 1 // Prompt; "When did it all change?"</p><p>It wasn’t always this quiet in the Miya household. Though, Kiyoomi supposed the silence was better than the screaming that had been tearing their family apart for these past few months.</p><p>The prompts are on twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aspens Haikyuu Angst Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"When did it all Change?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time trying one of these week-long challenges so uh please be kind lol. We'll see how this goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t always this quiet in the Miya household. Though, Kiyoomi supposed the silence was better than the screaming that had been tearing their family apart for these past few months. The moment their four-year-old daughter wasn’t around the two would scream at each other, tonight was no different.</p><p>Kiyoomi and Atsumu had managed to get through dinner peacefully for the sake of their daughter before she was taken to bed by Kiyoomi. As he walked down the stairs he glanced over to Atsumu, who had left the dishes everywhere on the table and was simply watching whatever was on the television at the moment.</p><p>“Could you please just help with Sayumi once instead of leaving me to do all the work?” Kiyoomi spat as he walked over to the table to clean off the dishes, earning a glare from Atsumu.</p><p>“Can we not do this now Omi-kun? She might hear.” Kiyoomi could feel himself bubbling with rage. This is what Atsumu does, he avoids and shuts down, but Kiyoomi wouldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Sayumi is watching her show with earphones. She’s allowed to watch one episode before bed. You might have known this if you actually helped instead of prancing around playing volleyball all day.” Kiyoomi knew his words hurt the other, he also knew that every single yen that Atsumu made while playing came into this family to support them and that he himself /chose/ to give up volleyball to raise Sayumi. Atsumu had offered to get a different job so they could split the workload of raising a kid when she was first born but Kiyoomi insisted that at least one of them should keep playing.</p><p>Atsumu switched off the television and stood up to face Kiyoomi, his eyes distant and almost unrecognisable to the bright amber ones Kiyoomi fell in love with. “Everything I do, I do for this fucking family even though I never wanted fucking kids in the first place! You spent nights begging me for a family of your own, crying over the fact you didn’t have one so I gave in because I /loved/ you and this is the fucking payment I get? I’ve had enough Kiyoomi!” </p><p>Kiyoomi heard the soft clang of metal hitting the floor and the slamming of the front door before he managed to process Atsumu’s words. Tears slowly fell from Kiyoomi’s eyes as he made his way over to where Atsumu had previously been to pick up the now discarded wedding ring off the floor but instead he dropped to his knees with the others wedding ring tightly clutched in his hands as he sobbed softly as three words Atsumu said played through his mind. ‘I /loved/ you.’ When did it all change? When did love become loved? Kiyoomi probably would have stayed there all night if he hadn’t heard the soft voice of their daughter from their stairs. </p><p>“Daddy, does papa not love us anymore? Does he not want me around?” The fragile sound of her on the verge of tears tore at Kiyoomi’s heart as he quickly got up to go comfort her, not realising she had heard them.</p><p>“Of course papa wants you around, he’s just tired. You know how cranky you get when you’re tired. Now let’s get you back to bed.” He hummed, unable to lie to her by saying that he loves them, because Kiyoomi isn’t too sure anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post these on twitter first and write them for the twitter format so if you want to check these out on @speckledaspen it would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>